Belle's Secret
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: Ruby finds out what Belle really does during the evenings of wolfstime. Strap-on smut. PWP.


Dusk turned to night and the full moon ascended into the sky. Belle kissed her girlfriend goodbye as she prepared for her evening alone. Ruby pulled off her red cloak and her eyes flashed gold as she ran into the night, her transformation into the wolf soon complete.

Ruby always assumed that Belle spent the wolfstime evenings reading. That wasn't true at all. What Ruby didn't know was that wolfstime affected Belle's concentration to read. After Ruby and Belle mated for the first time after months of dating, Belle started to feel restless during wolfstime. Ruby and Belle always mated more frequently around wolfstime, but Belle's desire increased to an unbearable arousal when Ruby went for her run. Belle couldn't concentrate on anything else as her need to be touched overtook her senses. She didn't tell Ruby about it, she simply kissed her goodbye before she went for her run. As soon as Ruby was gone, Belle would head to the back of the library. Her hand slipped through her folds as she imagined her lover fucking her against the bookshelves as she touched herself. She would eventually get the release that she craved as she brought herself to orgasm with Ruby's name on her lips. As soon as it was over, her desire came back and Belle would pleasure herself multiple times throughout the evening. Belle would fall asleep in their bed before Ruby returned, keeping her secret for another wolfstime.

As soon as Ruby left, Belle felt herself once again become wet with desire. She dashed to the back of the library, leaving the door open and Ruby's cloak by the door as usual. Once she reached the back of the library, her hand pulled her dripping panties down her legs. Tossing them to the side, she moved her hand southward. She wet her fingers as she teased her clit. Her moans echoed through the empty library as she thrust her fingers inside. "Ruby," she moaned as she imagined her lovers' hands on her instead of her own. She thought of Ruby's smirk as she moaned her name over and over, craving the feel of her lips on hers and her body against her own.

Belle felt herself getting close and she sped up her thrusts. She screamed Ruby's name as she finally came undone. Her head leaned against the bookshelf as she panted. Her eyes opened and to her surprise, they locked with Ruby's. Her girlfriend was standing their watching her, wearing her red cloak and licking her lips hungrily. Her eyes darkened with lust and Belle wondered how long she had been standing there watching her or why she wasn't out running.

Before Belle could say anything, Ruby sprinted out of the library at top speed. It was a few quiet moments before Ruby sprinted back, their strap-on firmly strapped around her bare hips. Belle felt herself getting wet again at the sight. Ruby ran up to her and crashed their lips together. "Had I known that this is what you do when I'm gone, I would stay home much more often," Ruby growled in her ear, her voice dripping with sex.

Belle could only moan in response as Ruby moved down to her neck and nipped her collarbone. Her arousal had built to a peak for the second time that night. Ruby seemed to sense it and without warning her hands cupped her ass and lifted off the ground. Belle eagerly wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist as the wolf pushed her against the bookshelves. "Please," was all Belle managed to get out as Ruby lifted up her skirt and positioned the head of the strap-on at her uncovered entrance. She screamed as Ruby swiftly thrust into her and her hands found their way to Ruby's back.

They locked eyes and Belle saw Ruby's eyes darken with lust. She moaned Ruby's name as the wolf girl started thrusting into her. Her nails dug into Ruby's back with each thrust. Despite the cloak securely draped around her shoulders, Ruby's thrusts were rougher than usual, a sign of her wolf nature begging to come out. The bookshelf creaked as the two fucked against it, the spines of the books digging into Belle's back. Her legs tightened around Ruby's waist as she moved with her.

"More," Belle moaned and Ruby increased the speed and intensity of her thrusts. Her moans increased in volume as she felt herself closer to her second orgasm of the night. Ruby moaned loudly as she insert continued to stimulate her clit. Ruby hit her spot and Belle cursed out in pleasure.

Soon Belle felt herself getting close. "Come for me, Belle," said Ruby as she thrust into her. They locked eyes and Belle came with a scream, her lovers' name on her lips. Ruby wasn't that far behind her and they rode out their orgasms together. Their lips met in a desperate kiss as they came down from their high.

They panted together as they looked at each other. "How often do you do this?" Ruby asked. "Touch yourself when I'm gone?"

"Every wolfstime," Belle replied, "Every single time."

Ruby moaned at the image, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know you like to run," Belle confessed, "I didn't want to keep you from that."

Ruby paused, "How about I split the time that I run in half and stay in more often?"

"But you love running," Belle replied.

Ruby simply smiled, "I love spending time with you more."

Belle closed the distance between their lips and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. "I love you too."

Ruby stepped back and Belle unwrapped her legs from around her waist. Pulling the strap-out of her she looked up and down Belle's body. "If I'm going to stay in tonight," Ruby smirked, "Then you're wearing far too many clothes." Belle was happy to oblige and they spent their first wolfstime together making love in the back of the library. Belle was glad that she didn't have to hide her secret anymore.


End file.
